Frightened Flower
by 5k.itty
Summary: A scared Sakura is a naughty Sakura. Innocent SxS one shots. Update: Chapter 2
1. Haunted Houses

"Ah…Sakura, are you sure?" Syaoran asked tentatively once again.

"I'm sure," she said reassuringly, but he wasn't quite certain if it was directed towards him. "Syaoran," she paused, "This is what you want; this is what _I_ want." She pulled gently on his arm while hugging it.

Syaoran, with his arm draped over his girlfriend, squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

They stood before Tomoeda's annual haunted house. For years Sakura has been avoiding the city-run fundraiser, having an aversion to anything scary, especially gh-

"Let's not do this, Sakura," he said. "I'm actually hungry right now." With his free hand he rubbed his belly while pulling Sakura away from the haunted house with the other. "I see some cotton candy over there." He nodded sideways towards a red and white concession stand. "Come on."

But Sakura's feet were firmly planted onto the ground. He felt her hesitate a moment, desiring to leave the nightmare before her. But Syaoran knew how stubborn Sakura could be, especially if it involved the wishes of a loved one.

"N-no," she stuttered, "we just ate, Syaoran. I know what you're doing, but I can do this." She was finding it especially harder to swallow. "I know I can."

Syaoran berated himself on the inside. He should have known not to mention the haunted house in front of Sakura, especially in front of her brother.

"_A haunted house, you say," Touya played. "So a house full of the kaijuu, Sakura, that __**does**__ sound scary."_

He breathed deeply. Sakura did not take Touya's comment lightly. As soon as Touya uttered those words, Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and bolted out of the Kinomoto household. And now here they were.

"T-two tickets, please." Syaoran heard the familiar voice say. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts to see Sakura handing money to a red-cheeked, old man.

She turned, her brown tresses whipping around, eyes nervous, but expectant. He quickly jogged over, taking a hold of her hand. "Sakura," he said patiently, but she only smiled.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Suffice to say, it was horrible. And if that's how he felt, imagine Sakura. He turned back every now and then to check up on his girlfriend. He couldn't imagine why she screamed so much seeing as her eyes were squeezed shut; any harder and a vein would surely burst. His hand had lost feeling within the first minute upon entering. He tried hugging her in front of him, trying to cover her as much as possible, but she only scurried behind him, not wanting to face the scary things first. Then he tried holding her hand behind him, but each time something scary came up, she would thrust herself into him, frantically running her hands over his body. He found it quite hard to move; and the less they moved, the more time they spent inside. In other circumstances, he would've enjoyed it quite a bit. Her hands sometimes snaked under his shirt, but with her constant screaming, he could only take so much. He felt for her. She _really_hated ghosts. He could not fathom why she forced herself to do this. He guessed she hated the constant teasing more.

"Hoeeee!" Sakura screamed again. Syaoran looked up, but it was still pitch black. They were following red Christmas lights taped against the wall, serving as a guide through what seemed like an endless maze. After a few more scares, Syaoran knew they were nearing the end. People stopped popping up for a while already, but as we all know, this could only mean one thing: the big finale.

Sakura loosed her grip on Syaoran's torso. "I think were done," Sakura breathed.

"I don't know, Saku-" and Syaoran was cut off. He didn't know what shocked him more: Sakura's blood-curdling screaming, the honking of an on-coming car, the impossibly blinding white flash, or the fact that Sakura grabbed him…in the most intimate areas of all.

And with that, Syaoran grabbed her offending hand and pulled her frozen body the rest of the way.

* * *

"Ah, Syaoran, that wasn't that bad," Sakura exhaled, moving her hair behind her ear.

They were both red, out of breath, and sweaty.

"Yeah," he coughed.

"Eh, what's the matter?" She asked, lightly touching his cheek.

"N-nothing."

Syaoran steadied himself against the wall, willing himself to _calm down_ when someone suddenly spoke.

"Hello there. Would you like to see your complimentary picture?" A girl about the same age asked.

Syaoran's eyes grew as wide as saucers. Sakura made towards the photo station, but was abruptly pulled away by Syaoran.

"S-sir!" She called, but he only ran, Sakura flying behind him.

The girl looked down at the picture in her hand, confused.

"What's wrong?" The old man from earlier asked the young volunteer.

It showed Syaoran's wide eyes, body towards the camera. And Sakura against the wall, only noticeable by her head stuck out from behind the chestnut haired boy. With a quick glance it would look like just another couple scared to death, but upon closer inspection, one might notice a little racy detail.

"Kids these days," he shook his head, "too hormone-raged if you ask me."

* * *

**Author's notes:** Just a little drabble. I had to get it out. I _really_ want to start writing again. This idea reared it's little head last night and I thought it'd be a perfect start. A little plotless, but fun to write. Hopefully with a little feedback and inspiration, I can churn out more. :D


	2. Scary Movies

"HOEEEE!" Sakura screamed once again.

The lovely couple sat in the living room of Syaoran's apartment, poised in front of his TV. The flat screen emanated intense lights of blood red and bright white against Sakura's fear-stricken face in the near pitch-black room. Sakura sat to the right of Syaoran, pressing her body forcefully against him while holding his arm in a death grip. He winced as Sakura screamed bloody murder into his ear, but he'd bear it for his little cherry blossom.

"Sakura, I think you've had enough," Syaoran whispered gently into her ear, but Sakura was nothing but deaf as of the moment. Syaoran smiled softly when Sakura's hand started feeling around for his. He gently laced his fingers with her's, feeling her grip soften. It was a pleasant moment until a piercing scream reverberated from the TV. Sakura released Syaoran completely, lurching further into the back of the couch. Syaoran turned to her with a look of sympathy. He began to wedge his arm behind Sakura, slipping his arm around her torso. He moved away slightly, creating space so he could pull her sideways into his lap, successfully covering her face from the TV. He felt for the remote with his free hand and lowered the volume to a degree where the soundtrack was merely background noise.

The couple sat in the still room, Sakura's face in Syaoran's lap. Feeling a faint vibration against his thigh, he knew Sakura was trying to say something.

"I like looking at you when you talk, Sakura," he smiled, brushing hair away from her face. She turned so that her body was now upwards, facing her chestnut-haired boyfriend.

"Syaoran, can I sit on your lap? I want to watch the movie."

Syaoran's eyes widened briefly before he nodded, the darkness of the room hiding his furiously blushing cheeks. He was hardly able to deny Sakura, especially when faced with those beautiful eyes of hers.

She pushed herself up from his lap, and when upright once again, swung her legs over Syaoran's. He pulled her into his lap, hugging her around the waist. She clung her arms around his neck, rubbing her forehead against his hair before falling against him. She pressed her lips softly along his jawline and gave a short affirmative hum, which signaled Syaoran to turn up the volume once again.

The movie was only halfway done when Sakura decided to resume watching. Thirty minutes later, the movie was now winding down, Sakura as well. Syaoran, on the other hand, was miserable to say the least. It wasn't his squealing girlfriend or the horrid movie, but his legs: they were dead numb. Every now and then he thought about moving his fidgeting girlfriend, but each time he looked at her, he only he saw absolute terror in her eyes. Hence, his current predicament. A loud noise brought his attention back to the movie: it was now over.

"Hoeee, that was so scary," Sakura cried, hugging Syaoran closer.

Sakura shifted herself on Syaoran's lap, eliciting a startled cry from the boy. His legs were now tingling uncomfortably as the blood returned.

"Ah, Syaoran, what's wrong?!" Sakura exclaimed, standing up hurriedly.

Syaoran hastily grabbed his thigh. "Ah! It's nothing! Just give me a minute." He sat painfully still, trying to cope with the pins and needles, hoping for it to subside quickly.

"Hoe! Are you legs numb?" At once, Sakura kneeled at his feet. "Syaoran, why didn't you let me know?" She said in a slight reprimanding tone.

"Ah, Sakura!" He yelled at her small touch. "It's nothing! Please, just…"

But, to his horror, Sakura started rubbing his thighs vigorously.

"Sakura- ah! What are you doing?!" He yelled, his face red as a tomato.

"Don't worry! I'll fix this!" She said confidently, utterly oblivious as to what her constant rubbing was really making him feel. "The quicker you get the blood back, the better!" She said knowingly. Syaoran tried reaching for Sakura's hand to pry them off himself, but she was insistent. He grounded his feet further into the carpet, unsure of what else to do.

"No! No, Sakura! Just let me-" But he could no longer say anything as he willed his thoughts away from the sensations growing down under. He squeezed his eyes shut with all his might, trying to think of anything else, but-

"Ah!" He continued crying out at the confusing feelings. It ranged from discomfort, pain, and pleasure. The pain from his voice started to subside and turn into something else. Sakura couldn't pinpoint what exactly, but it was making her face hot.

"Sakura, that's enough," Syaoran breathed roughly. "I'm okay." He reached for her wrists and pulled them away from him. He moved slightly away, standing up with his back towards her. Sakura was fixated on his backside; distantly aware of the fact he was fixing his pants. He cleared his throat, pulling Sakura back into consciousness.

"Are you okay now, Syaoran?" Syaoran turned to look at her innocent, unknowing smile.

He made a nervous sound of affirmation. "Yeah."

"I think I like scary movies," Sakura said again.

"Yeah," he coughed, "me too."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I didn't think I'd write another one shot dealing with Sakura getting frisky while scared, but this idea came to me while reading another story.

I probably won't update this unless I get another idea, which will be never. So, thanks for reading!


End file.
